Young, In Love, and In Dauntless
by TrueDivergentFan
Summary: The war on Abnegation never occurred. Everyone is alive except Al. The rankings at the ending of Divergent still stand. This story picks up as Tris kisses Four after finding out the rankings. The attack serum was not injected in Tris's initiation. Tobias has found the war plans, but is still trying to figure out what to do with them. Rated T for being related to the Divergent books
1. Chapter 1- Questions

**A/N- The bold-faced italicized words are direct quotes from Divergent. This story will change POV's so please pay attention to chapter headings.**

**Disclaimer- I am, however unfortunate, not the great Veronica Roth and own nothing that belongs to the Divergent series. I do however own the story line that is unique to this story.**

**Tris's POV**

"_**You think giving you a hug would give away too much?" he **_(Tobias)_**says.**_

"_**You know," I say, "I really don't care."**_

With that, I stand on my tiptoes and press my lips to his. I should probably be more conservative, considering my friends stand less than ten feet away. The thing is I wasn't lying when I said that I didn't care. _First_. I can't wait to pick jobs tomorrow, but today is the day to celebrate and be carefree. AS I break away from the kiss, I feel myself smiling like a lunatic. I turn and look to my friends, who all have their mouths open staring at Tobias and me.

"Close your mouths! You'll catch flies!" I say laughing.

"But you j-" Christina starts to say before being cut off by Zeke running up smiling, probably because of his brother's achievement.

"Hey, guys. Be at my place by 7:30 for a 'congratulations-on-not-failing-initiation' party. We are playing never-have-I-ever and Candor or Dauntless. Don't forget." With that, Zeke runs off to another group of celebrating Dauntless.

"C'mon Tris!" Christina shouts pulling me towards the wall with all the shops in it.

"Christina," I groan, "Why are we going shopping? I own clothes. Besides, I loathe shopping. You know that!"

"This is what you get for failing to tell me about you and Four!" I groan and allow myself to be drug to the shops. It isn't worth fighting.

After another hour and a half of shopping, Chris finally drags me towards the last store.

"Here we are! The last store." Christina says dragging me into the small store. I groan when I realize that it is the makeup store. She laughs. "You know, you act like I am dressing you for pageant. Before you say anything, if I was dressing you for a pageant, you would know. There would be much more shopping."

I roll my eyes and sit on the chair they have. She spends half an hour picking out the right colors and shades for all the tubes and pallets of makeup. When she finally finishes paying for everything, we walk back to the Initiate dorms with all of our bags. I have six bags; three with clothes, two with shoes and other accessories, and the other with the makeup Chris just bought.

"Chris, you do know it is one party and one me, right? Why do I need all these clothes and accessories and other stuff?" I ask picking up all the bags I just set on my bunk.

"Because. There will be other parties and other times and you can't wear the same thing each time. Besides, you need to impress Four. That's why you are wearing this tonight." She says as she pulls out the party dress we bought today. It is solid black with sequins on the bodice. It goes down a little past my knees and hangs loose around my legs. "Now go put on your short shorts and tank top. Come back and I will start on your hair and makeup because you are not allowed to put on your dress until after I am done with you."

"Christina, its only 5:30. It is way too early to start to get ready."

"No it's not. I have to get both of us ready. We might make it to the party on time," she says shooing me to go change. I comeback in my shorts and tank top. She motions for me to sit on my bed so she can do my hair. I sit down and she starts to work. By the time she is done, which is 30 minutes later, my hair is in soft curls down my back with some of the hair in front pulled back and pinned. "Now, it's time for makeup. And questions." Christina says pulling a stool in front of me to do my makeup. She finishes with my makeup and she hands me a mirror. I'm still not used to seeing my reflection, but I look anyway.

"Chris, you managed to make me look," I say trying to think of the right word to describe my face, "Pretty."

"I didn't do that. You are pretty. You just need to see it." I sigh and roll my eyes.

"Whatever. So, what are you wearing?"

"Oh! I am wearing this!" She screams ripping a dress out of one of her own bags. It is the mid-calf length black dress with red accents. She seems to have forgotten she was going to question me.

"Oh I love it! Did you buy it today?"

"Yeah. I got it when you were trying on your dress. Do you think Will is going to like it?"

"He better." She laughs and changes into similar undergarments as me. "Hold this so I can do my makeup." She hands me a small round mirror and starts to do her makeup. It takes her less than half the time it took to do my makeup to do her own.

"Hair, up or down?"

"How about pulling half up and leaving the rest down?" She grins.

"That is perfect!" She pulls the front of her hair up, smoothes it out, and ties it. I nod my approval as she hands me a black clutch with sequins on it, taking the black one with red lace over it. "Shall we go?" I ask.

"Yes, yes we shall. Now, you may think that I forgot about questions, but I didn't."

"Darn it, Chris. Let me guess you want to know about me and Four, don't you?" She nods vigorously and I start to explain.

"Well, we got together a couple of days ago. We have kissed, but that is all. That's pretty much it."

"Aw! You two are an adorable couple. Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"We decided to keep it a secret, so that the other initiates wouldn't blame my rank on his favoritism."

"Well, I guess that means that I can't ask Four who his favorite initiate was tonight in Candor or Dauntless." We both laugh as we reach Zeke's apartment. "Ready?" Christina asks, her hand on the doorknob.

"Absolutely." She opens the door, and we walk into the apartment.

**A/N- So, this is my first fan fiction. Please do not be harsh. Please review!**

**Peace out people of Earth and surrounding planets!**

**-TrueDivergentFan**


	2. Chapter 2- Dancing

**A/N- So, I want to thank all the people who read, reviewed, and followed my story. Thanks! Anyway, this chapter's POV is different from last chapter. I think in the next chapter I will switch POVs. Anyway, I know not much happened in Chapter 1, but more stuff happens in Chapter 2. Anyway, enjoy chapter 2, and love Divergent.**

**Tobias's POV**

I have been watching the door for the past couple minutes, watching people come in. I hope Tris gets here soon. I am aching to see her again. She finally walks in, smiling, with the Christina. I pop off the couch, where I was sitting, and head to the door to greet Tris. I catch Tris's eye and she grabs Christina's arm. I see her point to the back corner of the apartment. I reach Tris and lace my fingers with hers.

"You look amazing." I say astounded on how she looks. Her makeup and hair looks nice, even though I wish she wouldn't put makeup on. Her dress, though, is amazing. It looks amazing on Tris.

"Thanks. Christina worked hard to try to make me pretty. She obviously succeeded at least a little bit." Tris says looking up at me with her entrancing eyes.

"Christina didn't make you look pretty. You already were." I say. She blushes.

"C'mon, let's go get something to drink." She nods, and I lead her to the kitchen. I open the fridge and ask Tris what she wants to drink.

"Umm… Water, please?" I grab two bottles of water and hand one to Tris. Obviously, Zeke thinks enough people have shown up because the music goes from a normal volume to excruciatingly loud.

"Do you want to dance?" I ask Tris right in her ear so she can hear me.

"I don't know how."

"You don't have to know how. We are in a group of drinking Dauntless. It is impossible to make a fool of yourself because none of them will remember what happens tonight tomorrow. " She looks at me, and smiles. I lead her to the middle of the apartment, which is being used as the dance floor. We dance for about half an hour, before she leans into me.

"I am kind of tired of 'dancing'. Want to go sit down?"

"Sure." I take her to the couch, and pull her onto my lap. She blushes slightly, and looks into my eyes.

"Having fun, Four?" Tris asks, smiling.

"Hmm. Not quite." I say leaning in to kiss her. She meets my lips, and I put my hands on her hips. She pulls away, and says, "I love you, Tobias." She whispers the last part, so I can barely hear her. "'I love y-," I start to say, but am cut off by Zeke climbing onto a table and tapping a microphone.

"If I don't know you, then leave." Zeke says into the microphone.

"C'mon, Zeke. We all know who you are," a random party guest says.

"Fine," Zeke growls, "Let me be a little more specific. If you aren't Four, Tris, Christina, Marlene, Uriah, Will, Shauna, Lynn, or Lauren, GET OUT OF MY APARTMENT!" There is a lot of mumbling and complaining as people file out of Zeke's apartment.

"Now that all the extraneous drunk people are gone, what about a game of Candor or Dauntless?" Zeke asks, and everybody nods sitting in a circle. Tris sits next to Christina and me.

"Everyone knows how to play, right?" Uriah asks.

"Not me!" Tris exclaims.

"WHAT?" everyone, except Tris and I, scream in unison.

"I was a Stiff, remember? We didn't play games in Abnegation. They were considered self-indulgent." Tris explains. I can't believe she used her initiation nickname on herself.

"Oh, well, it is really simple," Shauna starts to explain, "Someone asks you Candor or Dauntless. Candor means that you have to answer their question honestly. Dauntless means you have to do a dare. If you don't want to do your dare or answer your question, then you have to remove an article of clothing. Shoes and socks don't count." Tris nods understanding the rules.

"It is my apartment, so I get to go first. I can't resist picking on our newest member who has never played. So, Tris, Candor or Dauntless?" Zeke says.

"Dauntless," Tris says without hesitation. When she sees the shocked faces, she stares them in the eye before saying, "I'm Dauntless now. What else would I pick?"

"True. I dare you to sit on Four's lap for the rest of the game." Zeke says, smiling. He must not have seen us earlier in the Pit. Tris looks to me for permission, and I nod. She hops onto my lap. I shift her to a more comfortable position on my lap. I wrap my arms around her waist, and set my chin on the top of her head. She places her hand on top of mine, and then looks at Christina.

"Candor or Dauntless, my wonderful friend?"

"Candor. I must pay tribute to my old faction one last time. I will only pick Candor once, so make it good, Tris. Make it good."

"Oh, Christina. You probably shouldn't have said everything you did." They both laugh, and I see their friendship as it truly is. They are extremely close.

"Just ask her a question already!" Uriah screams. Tris glares at him before turning back towards Christina.

"Anyway, what is your most embarrassing fear?"

"Really? Fine it's… moths. I swear to God if anyone laughs at me, including you Tris, I will hurt you. Now, Uriah. Candor or Dauntless?" Christina says a little bit of color rising into her cheeks.

"Dauntless, I'm no pansycake." Uriah screams.

"Dude it isn't coming back! Stop trying to bring it back." Zeke shouts at Uriah.

"Aren't we playing a game? Uriah, I dare you to…" Christina starts then pauses thinking of a dare. "I dare you to go over to the girl you have a crush on, and kiss them for at least ten seconds." Uriah's eyes widen slightly.

"What's wrong, Uri? Are you too pansycake to take the dare?" Lynn asks, mocking his earlier comment.

"No… It's just… Whatever. Fine." Uriah walks up to…

**I know, I know, I am a terrible author and totally just left a cliffhanger. PM ideas for Uriah's crush. I have an idea, but my ideas can be changed. Anyway, I will try to update soon. I wrote the end of this chapter eating chocolate cake, but I couldn't figure out how to work in the cake. Anyway, read, review, and eat Dauntless cake! Ha!**

**Peace out people of Earth and other surrounding planets,**

**TrueDivergentFan**


	3. Chapter 3- Who's there?

**A/N- Ok, so I have to be honest with my faithful readers who read author's notes. I was a horrible, awful, and somewhat stupid author in the last chapter. The last sentence was supposed to be different. I know what you're thinking. **_**Really? Is she seriously freaking out about one sentence? She is insane, and a total snob!**_** Well, I know it sounds that way, but that is not what I mean! Just the way the sentence is worded changes the beginning of this chapter. Therefore, to try to fix my mistake, the first italicized sentence under Tobias's POV is the proper last sentence to chapter 2. Anyway, don't think I am a total freak! Enjoy! :) **

**Zeke's POV**

_I wonder whom my crazy brother is going to kiss. _It could be Tris or Marlene. I know he used to have a crush on Tris, but I think it blew over. I know he has had a crush on Marlene since they met when they were younger. I hope he isn't stupid enough to kiss Tris.

**Tobias's POV**

"_No… it's just… Never mind." Uriah gets up, and walks toward…_

Us. I have known Uriah Pedrad for a while, so I know how silly, sarcastic, joking, and stupid he can be. Scratch that, how sarcastic, silly, joking, and stupid he is. However, I have never known him to be suicidal. Kissing Tris or Christina, considering Will is as protective (well almost) me, would mean death. I look to my left and Chris's right. Marlene is sitting next to me, and Will is sitting on Chris's right. I hope Uriah likes Marlene. Uriah's path is indecisive at first, and then he veers right towards Marlene. He grabs her hand, pulls her up, and kisses her. I release the breath I didn't realize I was holding, grabbing Tris's hand. I am glad Uri kissed Marlene. I like him way too much to kill him.

**Tris's POV**

I feel Tobias grab my hand, and I know why. For an instant, it seemed like Uriah was going to kiss Chris or I. I doubt anyone else noticed that Tobias and Will both tensed up and take a deep breath when Uriah stood up. I lean over and whisper to Chris, "Did you know that?"

"Kind of. When I met Marlene on the train back from capture the flag, we started to talk. We wound up on the subject of boys, as teenage girls so often do. I told her I didn't really like anyone like that right then, and she told me she liked Uriah. Had for a while. I decided to see if he returned the feelings. Obviously, he does." She points toward Uriah and Marlene sitting next to each other, bushing and holding hands. "Go little bro!" Zeke shouts, nodding.

"Shut up Zeke. Anyway, Four, you know the question."

Tobias hesitates a second before saying, "Dauntless." Uriah smiles, and rubs his hands together. "I dare you to-" He starts to say before he is cut off by banging at the door. "I got it!" Zeke shouts charging at the door. He throws open the door. None of us can see who is at the door through Zeke.

"Hello. Do you know where I could find Beatrice Prior?" I tense up at the mention of my old name. _Who could it be?_ I think a little on who it could be before I hear the voice again.

"Someone in your large room out there told me she was in this apartment."

"Who is that? I don't know of a Beatrice on the Dauntless Compound." Zeke says. "Zeke," I say getting up, "Let him in." Zeke looks back at me with a confused look. "Ok Tris…" Zeke steps back and the man at the door walks in. He is wearing Erudite blue. At first, I don't recognize the person standing there. Then, it hits me. I only know one Erudite. "Caleb? What are you doing here?"

"I haven't seen you in months and all I get is questioned?"

"Yes. You and I both transferred. I figured the Choosing Ceremony would be the last time I would see you." I hear someone cough behind me. I turn to see raised eyebrows and questioning looks from everyone. That is, except Tobias. He looks almost… mad.

"Sorry guys. This is my brother, Caleb. Caleb, this is Four, Christina, Will, Shauna, Zeke, Lauren, Lynn, Uriah, and Marlene." I say pointing to each of my friends.

"Nice to meet you. Well, obviously, you are busy, so I can talk to you later. I am in Dauntless for the week doing some things for Erudite. I'll see you around."

"Caleb, you can stay. My friends don't care. Right?" I ask turning towards my friends. Most of them are smiling and Uriah and Zeke look painfully giddy.

"Sweet! Candor or Dauntless with an Erudite!" Uriah shouts. I roll my eyes. "He never said he would stay. Do you want to stay, Caleb?" I ask, turning towards Caleb.

**Caleb's POV**

I start to think over my choices. I can risk looking like a coward to the brave faction, or looking like an idiot answering their questions or doing their dares. I really miss Beatrice, though. I should probably gain a little respect from this faction, considering I chose to be a Faction Ambassador. I make the decision to stay. "I will stay, Beatrice."

**Tris's POV **(A/N Caleb's POV and The first little bit of Tris's POV are happening consecutively.)

Caleb stands there looking slightly past me. I hope Caleb isn't overthinking his answer. It is a simple question. I wish he would stop acting like such an Erudite, and act a little Dauntless. _Wait, you are being dumb Tris._ He is an Erudite; of course, he is overthinking this. "I will stay, Beatrice."

"It's Tris. Go sit down. We will fill you in on the rules as we play." I resume my place on Tobias's lap. "Actually, I already know how to play. We play it in Erudite, occasionally." I nod, slightly impressed.

"Anyway, as I was saying before I was interrupted," Uriah says looking at Caleb, "Four, I dare you to-" Uriah says before being interrupted by Caleb again.

"Wait, Tris why are you sitting on Four's lap?" He asks narrowing his eyes at Tobias.

"One, it was a dare. Two, he's my boyfriend, so it wasn't that big of a deal." I say hoping he doesn't over react.

"WHAT?" He screams, over reacting. "Tris, you are a sixteen year old girl. You are too young to be dating anyone. Do Mom and Dad know about this? I can't be-"

"CALEB!" I shout cutting him off. "First, I don't care what you think about my love life. Second, we will talk about this later. We are celebrating my initiation class becoming members. So, shut up unless it is your turn. Which it isn't. Continue Uriah." Everyone is staring at me in shock.

"Can we please get on with the game?" I ask trying to get the attention off myself. Uriah snaps back to the present and tries to finish his sentence again

"So, Four, I dare you to play Seven Minutes in Heaven with… Trissy!"

"Two things. One, don't call me that. Two, what is Seven Minutes in Heaven?" I ask glaring at Uriah. "It is when two people go into a separate room, and do something, like kiss or other things like that, for seven minutes." Lynn says.

"Oh. Ok." Tobias looks at me. "Do you mind?"

"No. Let's go." I say pulling Tobias up with me. "Use my bedroom!" Zeke shouts. I nod and see Caleb's face turn bright red. That just makes me want to this even more. We walk into the room, and we sit on Zeke's bed. "We don't have to do anything if you don't want to." Tobias says, holding my hand and looking in my eyes.

"Aw, but Four that kills the fun." I say as I pull his mouth down to mine and start to kiss him. He releases my hand and puts a hand on my neck and the other on my waist. I hear laughing outside the door and, obviously, Tobias does as well. We pull away and smile at each other. I walk quietly over to the door and count to three on my fingers. On three, I rip open the door. Zeke, Uriah, Christina, and Marlene all topple onto each other on the floor. Tobias and I bust out laughing as we rejoin the group. I reassume my position on Tobias's lap. ."So, Caleb, Candor or Dauntless?"

"I have heard a little about your game and the way you play. I have also heard some of the questions you ask each other. It seems as if I pick either option, I will be acting like the Dauntless. You see, sometimes answering a question truthfully is braver than doing a dare. I will choose Candor, but in reality everyone is picking Dauntless."

"Wow. Leave it to an Erudite to ruin a perfectly good game of Candor or Dauntless. Well, I have to choose a job tomorrow, so I am going to leave." Christina says, getting up.

"I guess I better go, too." Will says with Marlene and me nodding in agreement. Lynn shrugs and starts to get up. "Thanks, Erudite. You totally killed the party. Whatever. Bye, people!" Zeke shouts opening the door. We all say some version of thanks and bye before leaving. Tobias gets up and follows me out. Zeke whispers something in his ear before he leaves. Tobias punches him in the arm. "Ow!" Zeke shouts closing the door. "Caleb, did they give you some place to stay?" I ask my brother once we get into the hallway.

**A/N- Hey guys, so I know this chapter is longer than the other ones. I want to try to post the next chapter soon, but I don't know. Anyway, so I need job ideas for the initiates. I know what I want Tris and Peter to do, but I need help with the others. **

**Anyway, until next time. Peace out people of Earth and other surrounding planets!**

**-TrueDivergentFan**


	4. Chapter 4- Goodnight

**A/N- I am so, so, so, sorry I haven't updated. Every time I go to write, I find myself not having any time. Anyway, here is Chapter 4! Enjoy!**

**Tris's POV**

"_Caleb, did they give you some place to stay?" I ask my brother once we get into the hallway._

"Yes. I am staying in one of their apartments they give to visitors from other factions. Anyway, I guess I will see you at breakfast tomorrow, Tris."

"Yeah. Guess so." Caleb turns to leave. Tobias slips his hands down my sides. "Hey, I wanted to ask you something." He says. "Hmm. And what's that?" I ask, turning to face him.

"Do you have to go back to the dorms? If not, I was wondering if you wanted to come back to my place tonight?" he asks his voice turning up in hope. "No, I don't have to go back to the dorms. I would love to," I say and he grins, "But, I haven't seen Caleb in months."

"Oh, yeah, right. I guess I will see you tomorrow, Tris." He says as his smile fades from his face. "Hold on! I just wanted to walk him to his room and come back to your place. Is the invitation still open?" His smile returns. "Tris, you are always welcome at my place. I will see you there." He leans down and kisses me. I kiss him briefly, and then I turn down the hall.

"Caleb, wait up!" I shout sprinting to catch up with him. Caleb turns and smiles.

"I was hoping I could talk to you today. How's Dauntless? Are you fitting in alright?" He asks me, his Abnegation origins showing through.

"I am doing fine. I have made a bunch of friends, as you saw tonight. Heck, I even ranked first in my class. Enough about me, how have you been? Do you like being Erudite? I know we kind of talked during initiation, but we kind of yelled at each other the entire time." He laughs.

"I like being Erudite. I get to learn much about new and interesting topics. I have made a couple friends. You know, I thought about our meeting during initiation a lot after you left. I felt incredulously bad for railroading Abnegation. I am sorry. Are you still mad at me?" I ponder on my response for a couple minutes.

"Caleb, I don't think I was ever mad at you." He smiles and hugs me as we reach his room. "I will talk to you tomorrow, ok?" I smile at him and reply, "Yeah, I will." I smile as I walk back to Tobias's place. I am glad I got to see my brother again. I really have missed him. I get to Tobias's place, and try the door handle. I am sure the door will be locked, and it is. I knock on the door, and nothing happens. I knock on the door louder this time, and call, "Four. It's Tris. Let me in!" At this, I hear rustling, and the door opens to reveal a disheveled looking Tobias.

"Hey, Tris. I must have fell asleep waiting for you to come back." He says motioning me to come in. I slide my shoes off, and cross the room to the couch.

"Would you like a glass of water?" he asks rubbing his face.

"Yes, please. I didn't think I was gone that long. Do I need to come back another time?" I ask, taking the glass, he's handing me. "No, you don't need to leave. I am just kind of tired." He says sitting next to me and pulling me into him. I snuggle into his chest.

"Yeah, I understand that I am kind of tired myself," I say, settling into Tobias to sleep before I realize something. "Darn it!"

"What?" Tobias asks his eyes wide.

"I have to pick my jobs tomorrow!"

"Yes, you d-Wait did you say job_s_? As in, the plural form of job?" He asks, smiling at me. I drop my head. "It was supposed to be a surprise, but yes. I said jobs. I want to train transfers with you." He grins. "Really?"

"Yes. I just don't know what other job I want. I am trying to decide whether I want to be a Faction Ambassador or work in the Tattoo Parlor"

"I think you should be a Faction Ambassador. You understand the other factions and could help to make Dauntless understood." He says entwining his hand with mine. I smile up at him. "Thanks. You are amazing. You know that, right?"

"You may have told me before. I am not as amazing as you, though." He says looking deep into my eyes. I shake my head. "Why do you insist on saying things that aren't true?"

"What do you mean?" He asks, cocking his head to the side. "You said I was amazing. I'm not. I am just… plain." He just looks at me.

"How can you not see the amazing, beautiful, dynamic dauntless woman I see every time I look at you? Tris, you say that you aren't amazing, but you are. You have made me stronger. You have kept me in Dauntless. I was going to leave because I didn't feel I belonged here. The, I met you. You have done so much for me. I wish I could impact you in the same way. I know I can't though because you are already strong and amazing and belong here. I love you, Tris Prior." I feel tears well up in my eyes. I am so lucky to have him. I try to make the words come out, but words have failed me. I finally regain control over the words. The only thing I think to say is, "I love you, too, Tobias Eaton." He leans down and kisses me. It isn't anything, but sweet and full of love.

"Tris?" I look up at him. "I love sitting here, snuggling with you, but we are both tired and you have to choose your jobs tomorrow. We should go to bed." I nod, and stand up. I expect him to stand up as well, but instead he stretches out on the couch and grabs the blanket on the top of the couch.

"What are you doing? I thought you said you were tired?" I ask Tobias

"I am. That's why I am lying down." He replies, clearly confused.

"You are not sleeping on the couch."

"Why not?"

"It's your apartment!"

"Yes, it is. You are in it. Therefore, the bedroom is through that door. Goodnight Tris."

"Oh no! You are not sleeping on the couch, while I sleep in _your_ bed. Not happening."

"Well, Tris, you have two options. Option one you sleep in the bed. Option two you sleep in the bed."

"Well, I guess you are sleeping with me then." I say pulling him off the couch. He stumbles up. He stares at me, wide eyed. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now, come on. I am tired." I whine. He follows me into his room. "I am going to change in the bathroom." He says grabbing a pair of sweatpants. I nod, and slide my dress off to reveal my tank and shorts. I go over and lean against the bed, looking around his room. I notice it is sparsely decorated. There is an alarm clock on the nightstand. There are couple little things on the dresser, but that is all. The bathroom door opens, and Tobias comes out, shirtless. "I hope you don't mind, and if you do I will fix it, but I usually sleep shirtless."

I move my eyes up to his eyes, from where they were, which was on him, all of him. "I don't mind." He smiles and walks up to me. He wraps his arms around me. "I love you, Tris." He leans down and kisses me. "I love you too." He walks over to the bed and lies down, me following his lead. I snuggle into his chest and he wraps his arms around me. I feel my eyelids growing heavy, and I let sleep carry me away to dreamless sleep.

**A/N- I know, I know. It isn't as long as the last chapter, but it was either have this or wait another week for me to write more. Now, if you don't care about the personal stuff just review. I need your reviews. OH! But real quick please READ THIS!**

**I would like to thank DauntlessProdigy4Life, DivergentFan46, and Ray Yang for helping me. You guys rock. Also, to everyone who has and is reading this story, THANKS! I couldn't do it without you! Your reviews inspire me. And thanks for reading, even though I am really slow with updates. Anyway, on to the personal thing I want to tell you guys. One of my best friends moved to WA recently. So, yeah. Anyway, keep calm and dance on, as my d=friends and I say. **

**Peace out people of Earth and surrounding planets,**

**-TrueDivergentFan**


	5. Chapter 5- Jobs

**Hey guys! I am so so so sorry for not updating sooner. Writer's block sucks. I don't suggest it. Anyway, I have posted a new story called One More, but I am not giving up on this story. I love you guys for staying with this story. Just a warning, I introduce the fact that the characters have phones and modern music in my story. Anyway, without much more rambling on about excuses on not updating, her is Chapter five of Young, In Love, and In Dauntless.**

**Tris's POV**

_I feel my eyelids growing heavy, and I let sleep carry me away to dreamless sleep._

**Tobias's POV**

I wake up to the loud beeps of my alarm clock. I try to unwrap myself from Tris to turn it off. The minute I move, she snuggles into my chest more. _ Crap._ "Tris, you need to wake up." I say into her ear.

"Will, turn off your stupid alarm clock!" she mumbles in her sleep. I chuckle softly.

"Tris, first off I am not Will. And second, I can't turn off the alarm until you get up." She just ignores me. "Beatrice Prior! Get your butt up!" I say, using my 'scary instructor voice' as she has branded it. She opens her eyes, and rolls over to face me. I am able to pull one of my arms free and slam the alarm off. "Tobias Eaton, I know you did not just scream at me to get my butt up in your scary instructor voice."

"I did. You and I both wanted the alarm to stop blaring and you refused to get up. Besides, don't you and I both have somewhere rather important to be this morning in about," I turn to look at the clock, "one hour?"

"Crap. We have to pick jobs today. Sorry I didn't wake up." She says kissing me briefly.

"I am going to take a shower, and then go get you clothes from Christina. I have to go wake up the initiates anyway." I say, getting up and grabbing my normal attire of black jeans and t-shirt. Tris sits up and stretches. God, she is beautiful in the morning. I bend down and kiss her one more time before heading to the bathroom.

**Tris's POV**

Tobias comes out of the shower, and walks out of the door to go to the initiate dorms. I get up and walk over to the bathroom. I quickly undress and get in the shower. About 10 minutes later, I hear the door open. I look over and see one arm reaching in to put my clothes on the vanity. "Thank you, Tobias!"

"No problem, Tris. You have about 20 minutes until we need to leave." It is a good thing I am almost done. I rinse the conditioner out of my hair and dry off. I look at the clothes Christina gave me. It is one of the sets we bought yesterday. It is a knee-length black skirt with a red blouse and black blazer. Obviously, she wants us to look professional today. I quickly change into the clothes and brush my hair and teeth. Christina must have realized I had nothing with me, and gave Tobias my toothbrush and hairbrush. _What would I do without Christina?_ I step out of the bathroom, and Tobias looks at me.

"You look good, Tris." I blush and look down. He just chuckles, and grabs my hand. "C'mon. Let's go get some breakfast before you have to go to the Pit to pick jobs." We walk to the cafeteria hand in hand.

***Don't mind me. I'm just a Time Skip to when they pick jobs.***

**Christina's POV**

Four, Eric, Lauren, and Max are all standing in the front of the room. Max steps forward and addresses us.

"New members! Let me start off by saying congratulations. You passed initiation. Second, after you choose jobs, then we will dismiss you. You will reconvene here at four this afternoon. You will then be assigned your apartments. It should not take long. Now, on the board behind me are the jobs available. Eric will call your name in order of rank and you will announce your choice. Four will then record your choice. See Lauren for your packet on when your training starts and other things you need to know for your new job." Max step back and Eric stars calling out names. "Tris."

"I would like to train transfers." I see Four smile. _Wow, _I think, _Trissy is going to be working with her boyfriend. How interesting._ Eric sighs in exasperation. "That is only a part time job. What other job are you going to choose?"

"Faction Ambassador."

"See Lauren to get your information packet. Uriah."

I look toward Uriah to see him standing there. He seems deep in thought. "Uriah Pedrad!" Eric says louder. "I was thinking, sorry. Put me in the Control Room."

"Lynn." It goes on like this, with Eric calling out names, Four writing them down, Lauren handing out information, and Max staring at all of us. Some of the job picks surprise me. So far, Tris, Uriah, Lynn, Marlene, Peter, and Will have chosen jobs. Lynn chose to be a bartender. Marlene chose to be a police officer. Peter surprised me by picking to work at the fence. Lastly, Will picks to be a weapon's designer. Eric takes me out of my thoughts by calling my name. "Nurse. Oh, and can I also train Dauntless-born initiates?"

"Yeah, this was Lauren's last year. We can have one more trainer. Do any of you that already picked want this job?" I look around the room. Everyone shakes their head.

"Alright, let us continue. Gaige, since Peter chose to work at the fence, you get to pick a job. What do you want?" A boy who has close cut hair and three earrings steps forward and speaks. "I want to be the weapons specialist, and I want to take the training position." Eric nods, before saying to the remaining initiates, "Lucas and Emily, you have been assigned to the fence. As Max previously said, meet back here at four. You are dismissed." Lauren finishes handing out packets. I grab mine and groan. _ I guess I had better go read all this information._

**Tobias's POV**

I walk up to Tris, grabbing her hand, after handing Eric the form I was filling out. "Christina, what are you doing for the rest of today?" Tris asks her. Christina groans and says, "I have to go read my information death book." Tris laughs. _God, I love her laugh. _"I guess I have to read mine as well." Will says, walking up and wrapping his arms around Christina's waist. Tris sighs.

"I guess I better read mine too. All of my friends are being responsible and reading their death books." Tris says, sadly. "Hey! What am I?" I ask, laughing.

"Hmm, scary instructor Four." She says sweetly. "Fine then." I say letting go of her to cross my arms. "Four, you know I am just messing with you." Christina looks at us both, laughs, and says, "We are heading to the dorms. We will see y'all at lunch." She pulls Will off her and grabs his hand. "Bye." Tris calls after them, and then turns to face me. "I guess I have to hang out with scary instructor Four, who is also the best boyfriend in Dauntless." I smile, and say, "Yeah, I guess I have to hang out with the top ranked initiate in her class, who just so happens to be my wonderful girlfriend."

"So, what are we going to do? I don't really just want to stand in the Pit all day."

"Me either. Follow me." I say, and start to drag her in the direction of the Chasm.

**Tris's POV**

Tobias starts to pull me to an unknown location. "Four, where are we going?"

"Try to figure it out." I sigh. Soon, I figure it out. I smile as I realize Tobias is pulling me towards our special spot in the Chasm. "What are we doing down here?"

"I wanted to spend time with you… and I have to ask you a question." Tobias pulls me to a relatively flat rock and sits down. I follow suit. I am slightly worried about the "question" Tobias needs to ask me. _Stop worrying, Tris. _"What did you need to ask me?"

"Um… Tris, would you, maybe, um, move in with me?" I look at him. He looks completely terrified. I look at him, confused.

"If you don't want to, I completely understand. Matter of fact, it was a stupid idea. Never mind." He says, glumly. I smile.

"Tobias, I would love to move in with you. I was confused at why you were nervous, not by the question. I love you."

"I love you too, Tris." I smile wide, and he does, too. I pull him down and kiss him again.

A couple hours go by, before we get up and head to lunch, hand in hand. I stand in line with Tobias getting food. I wind up grabbing a hamburger and a slice of Dauntless cake. When we get to the table, I notice Uriah and Zeke fighting. "What are they fighting about?" I ask nodding towards the fighting brothers.

"They are arguing over who loves Dauntless cake more." Marlene says rolling her eyes.

"That's easily solved. Uriah! Zeke!" Tobias shouts, using his Four voice. "Stop fighting, and face the facts. I love Dauntless cake more than either one of you." Uriah and Zeke both look at him in shock. "Now, can you stop bickering like an old married couple and act like mature adults?" Marlene, Lynn, Shauna, and I all bust out laughing when he says mature adults.

"Y'all are not helping." Tobias says to us. We just shrug. "You said mature adults to the _Pedrad_ brothers. What did you expect us to do?" Shauna asks.

"Hey! We are sitting right here." Zeke and Uriah say, simultaneously.

"Oh my god! It's like y'all are related or something." Christina says walking up to the table with Will, and sitting down. "We were just talking about how they are related." Lynn says.

"We, well, I can be mature." Uriah says sitting up straighter and pointing at his brother. "Him on the other hand, I have no idea."

"Uriah, don't even try. I have known you your entire life. You have never been mature." Marlene says. Uriah just shakes his head.

"Whatever. What are y'all doing for the rest of today?" I ask the group. They all just kind of shrug and look bored. "Seriously? A bunch of Dauntless can't figure out what to do for a day. Gosh. I thought y'all were better than that." Zeke says.

"Do _you _have any ideas, Zeke?" Tobias asks turning toward him and smirking. "Yes, actually. How about we go hang out at someone's apartment and at least hang out and talk. Maybe even play a game of Candor or Dauntless or something." Everyone looks around, smiling. We get up and throw our empty trays away. "So, who's apartment are we going to? It has to be Four's, Zeke's, or Shauna's because you are the only three of us who _have _apartments." Will ask us. We all look at Zeke.

"Fine, fine. We will go to my place." We all laugh and walk over to Zeke's place.

We spent the afternoon talking and eventually playing a small game of Candor or Dauntless. We are all headed to the Pit to get our keys to our apartments. Tobias and I are back from the group about ten feet. A giddy thought passes through my mind. _I won't be getting a key._ I giggle, and Tobias stops to look at me.

"Did Tris Prior just _giggle_?" He asks using a fake shocked tone. I nod, and lean into him.

"Well, at least tell me why you giggled." He says.

"I was just thinking about the fact that I am not getting a key today because I am moving in with the best boyfriend ever." I say grinning. He smiles and leans down to kiss me. I really love him.

**Tobias's POV**

I am really glad that Tris wanted to move in with me. I was really afraid that she wouldn't want to. I thought crosses my mind. I stop, which causes Tris to stop and look at me, confused. "How many people do you want knowing about us moving in together?"

"Um, not many. Why?"

"Because if you go into the Pit and tell them you don't need an apartment, everyone will know." A look of concern settles on her face. "It's ok. Just, get the keys to the apartment they give you and we will come up here tomorrow morning before work and turn the keys in."

"Wait, I know Christina."

"Yes, very well. She is your best friend." I say sarcastically. She glares at me. "Anyway, she will want to come over to my apartment and hang out and have girl's night. Wouldn't it just be better to keep the apartment, and I just live in yours?"

"So keep the other apartment for when Christina needs you to be a girl?"

"Why does everyone keep saying that? And, basically." It makes since to me, so I just nod. I look down at my watch, and stare wide eyed at it. "Tris, we have two minutes to get to the Pit." We take off at a sprint. Thankfully, we were only a couple of hallways away. I know that we won't here the end of it, though. We get to the Pit in about thirty seconds. Tris goes towards the back of the room, and I slowly slink up to the area where Max, Lauren, and Eric are standing. I hope that nobody notices us. "Members, listen up! When I call your name come and get your keys. You have two keys, yours and a spare. Once I give you the keys, they are yours to do whatever you want with them. Do not lose them, though." Max says glancing towards Uriah. I smile to myself, knowing I wasn't the only one that caught it because Tris and Christina are both holding back laughs. Max starts calling out names and Eric hands people keys. This is the most boring part of initiation. Finally, everyone gets their keys and we are dismissed. I walk over to Tris and slip my spare key into her hand. I grabbed it this morning because I knew I was going to ask her to move in with me. She looks at me confused, and then realizes what it is and smiles. I laugh and shake my head, while she sticks her tongue out at me.

"Here." She says handing me her spare key.

"Why do I need a key to 'your apartment'?" I ask. She looks around and notices everyone has left.

"Because I need to give it to someone, so I don't lose it. I would give it to Christina, but then she could get into 'my' apartment whenever she wanted, which would wreck our plan." She explains. "That makes since. I guess we need to go get your stuff and move it to our apartment."

"Yup, and move some of it to the other apartment." She says.

"Why?" I ask, confused again.

"God, Four. The plan is why! If Christina or any of the other girls go to the apartment, and no clothes are there, they will be suspicious. I only need to put a couple of things in there. Just enough to hide the fact that I'm living with you." I nod and smile. She laughs and grabs my hand pulling me towards the dorms.

**Tris's POV**

As Tobias and I are walking to the dorms to get my few possessions, Uriah stops us. "Hey, Uriah. What's up?" I ask.

"Umm, Tris can I talk to you real quick?" I shrug, "Sure."

"I will go get your stuff." Tobias says. Uriah leads me to the next hallway down. "Tris, I need to tell you something." Uriah says, nervously.

"Uri, what is it? You look terrified and really nervous." I say, worried for my friend.

"Do you remember when Christina dared me to kiss my crush?"

"Yeah…" I say, starting to get worried.

"I know it looked like I was kiss you or Chris, but I swear I wasn't. I just thought about leaving, and y'all were siting by the door. I have liked Marlene for a while, and I was scared she would pull away and never want to be my friend. I already told Chris what happened. I noticed Four and Will both get really protective when I stood up. Could you please tell Four that isn't what went down?" I smile and nod. "Uri?"

"Yeah, Tris?"

"Are we cool? You know that Four has completely forgotten that even happened. He was fine once you kissed Marlene."

"Yeah, Tris, we are fine. Now, I am pretty sure Four is getting impatient."

"Probably. Let's go." We walk to the dorms and walk in, joking around. I see Tobias sitting on my bed with a black duffle bag packed with what I presume to be my clothes. Tobias looks up at us, and says, "Hey. Your stuff is packed thanks to Christina." I turn to Christina and mouth a "thank you". She smiles and nods. She and Tobias both know how I feel about intimacy, so she probably offered to pack my clothes for him.

"So, ready to go?" I ask Tobias. He answers by standing up. I take his free hand and wave to Chris, Will, and Uriah as Tobias and I walk out of the dorms.

"So, what did Uriah need to talk to you about?" Tobias asks once we get to his apartment. "He just wanted me to tell you that the other day in Candor or Dauntless that he wasn't going to kiss Chris or me. It was just that we happened to be sitting by the door, and he was debating leaving. He didn't want you to be mad at him. I told him you had forgotten about it." I say folding a shirt back up and putting it into my drawer.

"Oh. That makes much more sense. I had pretty much forgotten about the whole incident, considering the fact that he kissed Marlene." Tobias says, smiling.

"C'mon we need to take a couple sets of clothes to the other apartment." Tobias groans, but gets up anyway. He follows me down the hallway. It just happened that I was assigned the apartment three doors down from his. We walk in. He plops down on the couch.

"Make yourself at home." I say sarcastically, shaking my head. He cracks a goofy, crooked grin. I laugh and walk down the hallway to my room and throw open one of the drawers. I notice new clothes in the drawer. I look around, and see a note lying on the top of the dresser. I says,

_Dear Trissy,_

_I got Four to give me his spare key to your apartment because I figured he had it. I went shopping and bought you new clothes. I even bought things that I thought you would wear on a regular basis. Enjoy!_

_Love, Chrissy_

"Tobias Eaton!" I yell. He runs in the room. "What did I do?" he asks.

"Why did you give Chris your key?" I demand my arms crossed.

"I got it back." He says. I raise an eyebrow at him. "She just borrowed to put something in here. I don't even know what it was!" He says throwing his hands up in surrender.

"It was a drawer full of clothing." I say shaking my head. He laughs. "I am taking some of the new clothes back to your apartment since I still have room in my drawer." I grab two of the sets she obviously bought for me, and one of the ones she wants me to wear. "Can we go now?"

"Yes, we can leave." I grab his hand tucking the clothes under my arm. We walk back to his apartment, and I slide my shoes off and leave them by the door. "I am going to go put this stuff in my drawer."

"Ok. Do you want something to drink?" He asks me sliding his shoes off.

"Water, please?" he nods. I start to walk back to the bedroom, but Tobias grabs me. "What?"

"I just wanted to do this." He says and leans down and kisses me. I smile into the kiss. I pull back, and say, "I will be right back."

"I will hold you to that, Trissy."

"Why is everyone calling me that?" I ask.

"Because we love you Trissy." He says, smiling wide. I sigh and roll my eyes. "Yeah whatever."

"We do!" He calls after me as I walk to the bedroom. I put the clothes into my drawer, and start walking back out to the main room, when I hear a knock at the door. "I got it." I say running to the door. I open the door, and my eyes widen in shock. "Hello Beatrice, may I come in?"

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNN! Who is at the door? I know, I know. I am evil. I am sorry again about not updating I forever I am going to try to update soon. Please review. Your reviews make me so happy. THANK YOU TO ALL MY READERS, AND A SPECIAL THANKS TO DivergentFan46 and DivergentMe12. Read their stories. They are awesome. They have helped so much. THANK YOU GUYS! Y'ALL ARE AWESOME! And thank you to all my READERS BECAUSE Y'ALL HAVEN'T GIVEN UP ON THIS STORY! Even though I can't seem to update.**

**Anyway, you know the drill. Keep Calm, and dance, read Divergent and many other books, and write on! **

**Peace out People of Earth and other Surrounding Planets,**

**TrueDivergentFan**


	6. Chapter 6- What did it say?

**A/N- Alright, I know I am horrible for not updating. I am sorry, but school started and I am trying to learn to balance a schedule. Anyway, here is Ch 6! (Even though it is kind of belated!)**

**Tobias's POV**

"I got it!" I hear Tris scream as she runs toward the door from the bedroom. I chuckle at her quietly for acting like Uriah and Zeke. I start to walk to the door, when I hear a voice I never wanted to hear again.

"Hello Beatrice. May I come in?" _Marcus._ I clench my jaw before getting to the door. I get there, and grab both the door and Tris's waist. She looks up at me. Anger, worry and shock cross her face. I squeeze her waist, reassuring her.

"Hello Tobias." He says, hiding behind his Abnegation mask. He won't let it drop as long as there are people around. I hope.

"What do you want?" I ask my voice dangerously quiet and full of fury.

"I only wanted to see my son. Before you arrived, I was going to ask Beatrice here to direct me to where I could find you."

"And?" I ask.

"I just wanted to see my son." He says, innocently. Even behind his mask, I see the cruelty in his eyes. "You don't get to come near him again, let alone talk to him! Not all the Erudite articles were full of lies. Leave us alone." Tris spits at him.

He looks at her with wide eyes, and says, "I have no idea what you are talking about Beatrice. Tobias, tell her to let me in." I start to say something to Tris, but she beats me to it.

"My name is Six, and his is Four. Neither of us wishes to see you. Leave." She rips the door from my grasp and slams it shut. She locks it and slides the chain. I look at her in awe. She walks toward the couch and flops onto it. I turn towards her.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have done that." She says. I walk over to her and pull her into a tight hug. "You have nothing to be sorry for." I say into her hair. She grips me tighter.

"I wonder why he chose now to bother you." She says, her voice muffled by my shoulder.

"I don't know. Maybe he sensed the fact that my life was going amazing, and wanted to ruin it. Now, I don't see how my life couldn't be good. I have great friends, I feel like I belong somewhere, and I have the most beautiful, intelligent, selfless, brave, amazing girlfriend in the world. I love you." As soon as the words leave my mouth, I lean down and kiss her. As we kiss, I feel something warm and wet hit my cheek.

_A tear._ I know I am not crying, so that must mean that Tris is. I pull back. "Tris what's wrong?" I ask concern spreading across my face and lacing in my voice. She looks up at me with tear-filled eyes.

"Do you mean that?"

"What?" I ask, confused.

"What you said about your life. All of it? Even the very last part?" I just stare at her.

"Tobias? Please say something." She pleads. "Tris of course I meant it. You are the best person I know. Why would you think otherwise? I have told you things that no one else knows about. Why would you doubt the love I had for you?" I ask her. She reaches in her pocket. "Because of- Wait. Where's my phone?" I look around the room.

"I don't see it." I say.

"Crap! I left it in my apartment. I will be right back." She says walking out of the room. I start to go after her, but her apartment is only a couple of doors down. _She will be fine. She is strong._ I think to myself.

**Warning! The next little bit is a tad violent. It is Marcus abusing Tris. Sorry to ruin the surprise. I tried to keep it nongraphic, but I wanted to warn everyone. Back to the story.**

**Tris's POV**

I run out of Tobias's apartment to go get my phone. I want to show him the text I got. I walk to my apartment and unlock the door. I walk in and start to look for my phone. At first, I can't find it. I see it lying on the dresser. I grab it, and am about to turn around, when I feel someone press a sharp knife to my throat. I tense.

"Hello Beatrice. We meet again." I would recognize his voice anywhere.

"What do you want Marcus?" I ask my voice venomous. He presses the knife closer. "Now, now, no need to be rude. I just want to get to my son, and you seem to be what is in my way." I scream, hoping to draw attention. He clamps his hand over my mouth.

"You are only making this harder on yourself." He shoves me to the ground, and quickly undoes his belt. I am too stunned to act. "This is for your own good." And, all I see is his belt.

**Tobias's POV**

I look down at my watch. I notice Tris has been gone a while. I decide to head to her apartment. I get into the hallway, and hear a scream coming from her apartment. I sprint down the short distance. I pull on her door, but the door is locked. I check my pockets for my keys, but I can't find them. I start to kick the door. Eventually, it slams open, and I see the one thing I fear most.

I see Marcus beating Tris. I run up to them and yank Marcus back. I punch him in the face, hard. I hear cracking, and I assume I broke his nose. I get an opening to hit him in the temple. I hit him, hard, and he crumples to the ground unconscious. I run to Tris.

"Oh my god! Are you ok? I am so sorry. I should have come with you. This is all my fault." She stops my rant by pressing a soft kiss to my lips. She pulls back, and says, "Tobias, this is not your fault. It is that monster's fault. I am fine, though my back hurts."

I stand up. "The thing is Tris, it is my fault. If we weren't together, he wouldn't have hurt you. He hurt you because of me. I should have known he would have tried to pull something like this. I am so sorry. You deserve someone so much better that isn't broken." I say running my hands through my hair. Tris stands up and walks over towards me.

"Tobias, stop. He is a jerk. He doesn't deserve a son, and you didn't deserve to go through a childhood like that. You have nothing to be sorry about. You are amazing, strong, brave, and so much more. I don't want anyone else. I love you. Please don't leave me."

She runs over and hugs me tightly. I carefully wrap my arms around her. I don't want to hurt her. "I will never leave you. The only way you are getting rid of me is if one of us dies."

"Good." I run my hand down her arm, and accidently brush her shoulder. She winces. "C'mon, let's go get you fixed up." I have her sit on her bed, and I drag Marcus out of her room and down the hallway a bit to disorient him. I go back to our apartment, and grab antiseptic and bandages. I walk back to her room.

"Hey, I have the stuff to clean your back. I need you to, um, lift your shirt up." I say blushing. I know she is afraid of intimacy, and I don't want to scare her. She nods and slides her shirt off. I look at her back, and each slash across her back makes me feel guilty and my heartache. I put the antiseptic to her back. She winces.

"Sorry."

"It is fine, it just kind of hurts."

"I know. It will get better." I say as I wrap the bandages around her back. "There, you are all bandaged up. Do you want to go back to the apartment now?" She nods, and grabs her phone. We walk back to the apartment hand in hand. I unlock the door, and we walk in. I take off my shoes and sit on the couch. She sits next to me and curls up into my side.

"Hey, what did you need to show me?"

**Tris's POV**

He asks me about what I wanted to show him. I take a deep breath.

"Today, I got a text from an unknown number. I read it, and it made sense."

"What did the text say?" I pull out my phone. I click on my camera, and pull up the screenshot I took of the message. I hand my phone to Tobias.

**Tobias's POV**

She hands me her phone. I look at the screen, and notice it is a picture of the text she got. It says:

_Do you actually think he loves you? Why would he love a pathetic, small, ugly stiff? He is probably just using you. If I were you, then I would leave before I got hurt. Just some advice from a real woman._

I look up from her phone, and look at her. Surely, she didn't believe this, but I know she did. She asked me about it. She has tears swimming in her eyes. "Tobias, could you please say something? Anything?"

"Tris, I don't know how to put the feelings I have for you into words. No words are strong enough. You have made me whole. In my whole life, there has only been one time that I felt whole and loved is when I am with you. You have torn down the walls in a couple weeks that I built in three years. I love you more than anything in this world. You are not pathetic or ugly. You are strong and beautiful. Yes, you are small, but I love that about you. Do you remember what I said the day I told you I liked you?" She nods slightly with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I meant almost every word of it. I said I liked you. I was lying. I _love_ you. You are the most amazing woman I have met. I love you Beatrice Prior. I have for a while, and I will forever."

**Tris's POV**

I have tears rolling down my cheeks freely as Tobias finishes his speech. "I love you so much, Tobias Eaton. You make my life ten times better by just being around. Thank you for not leaving me." After I finish speaking, he crashes his lips onto mine. We kiss for a couple minutes until we break apart. I cuddle into his side, and he kisses the top of my head.

"I love you Tobias."

"And I love you so much more Beatrice."

**A/N- I am so so so sorry about not updating. I am trying to work out a schedule, so please don't be to mad. I hope you liked the chapter. I might have rewrote four times. **

**Anyway, Peace out people of Earth and surrounding planets!**

**TrueDivergentFan**


End file.
